What I Love About You
by AshesOfTheSage
Summary: Momiji is 26 years old now and living on his own. Can he go on without his childhood love? HatsuharuMomiji.language and some adult content.
1. Dreaming of You

**What I Love About You**

All characters are (c) Natsuki Takaya

Don't like, don't bother reading.

ENJOY :3

What I Love About You- ch.1

_"Ouch!" the little blonde haired boy screeched._

_"I-I'm sorry! Are you okay?" panicked the white and black haired boy._

_"I'm fine, Haru. It just hurt for a second."_

_"I think we should stop, Momiji..."_

_"No! Why?" Momiji yelled._

_"I'm hurting you! Not to mention your still scared", said Haru. _

_"I'm not scared!" Momiji turned around on his back to look up to Haru._

_"You're shaking."_

_"Oh that... it's just cold, is all!"_

_"It is late. We should sleep now."_

_"No! Not yet! I want to be with you, Haru! I want to do everything with you!" Momiji begged._

_Momiji got on top of the ox and bent down so their lips met. Haru bit the little one's bottom lip. Which caused Momiji to gasp; which meant an opening for Haru's tongue. Haru began violently sucking on Momiji's tongue. _

_**(Note: this part was edited. To see uncut version go to my mediaminer account link in profile.)**_

_He came. Haru took in a hand full of Momiji's liquid and massaged it through the rabbit's blonde hair, making it easy to style. He ran his fingers through his damp blonde head._

_Momiji twirled his tongue inside of Haru's mouth. Breathing in every aroma of the oxen's breath. Haru grabbed the boy's tiny wrists to spin him over so he was the dominant one. He leaned on his knees and flipped the boy over on his stomach._

_He held his waist in both hands as he lifted him to his pelvic area. _

_"Don't be afraid, my love..." he whispered. Momiji began to tear from the pain. Haru entered him very slowly, thinking it was the best way to act on the frightened child. But Momiji couldn't take it. _

_The pain was seemingly gone within a few seconds. Of course until Haru began to move. Haru steadied his pace to match the young boy's breathing._

_"Don't you dare hold back on me because I'm little." Momiji gasped._

_"You asked for it."_

_The room spun in Momiji's mind. _

_"You were great", Haru nuzzled in Momiji's ear._

_"I'm not afraid anymore. Thank you, Haru." They kissed._

10 years later... (December 7, 2013)

Brring brring.

Momiji's alarm clock sounded.

"Mm..." he moaned.

It was 12:43 in the afternoon. He got up. Stretched. And walked over to the bathroom. He urinated while looking for his newspaper.

"There it is!" He read the top of the paper. 'December 6, 2013'. "Oh well, It's still new." He flipped through to the back trying to keep his balance so he wont piss on himself again like he did a couple of days ago.

"Horoscopes..." Momiji murmured skimming through to find Pisces.

"'You'll be a veritable ball of fire at work, so don't be surprised if others are a bit jealous. That doesn't mean you should stop hitting it out of the park, however. Do it all, and do it well. The higher-ups will be absolutely tickled'." He contemplated for a minute. "Bull shit." And threw the paper, missing the trash can, joining all the other disheveled papers and tissues.

To be blunt, his apartment was a disaster. Momiji would usually say 'I'll clean it tomorrow' or 'I should really hire a maid' but always finds some excuse not to. That is probably why no one would ever visit.

Momiji made his way, stepping over old take out boxes, to his bedroom to get changed. He rummaged through his drawer. All that was in there, well, all that was clean anyway, was some boxers, tight shirts, sweaters, and a pair of jeans.

"I need to buy some clothes one day."

He threw on his jeans, slipped on a tight grey sweater, and jumped into his boots. He went over to the closet and pulled on a tight black trench coat.

"I'm heading' out", he said to his lonely apartment. The door shut behind him.

* * *

"Ah there you are!" yelled the landlord, Mr. Kane. "When am I getting' my check, huh? And tell that dog of yours to stop barking! It's Irritating as hell!"

Momiji spun on his heel to face the enthralled landlord.

"I paid you Monday. And I do not have a dog." He turned back and walked downstairs.

"Well, something's barking'!" He rolled up his newspaper and went back inside his room.

"Mamijee! How are you?" asked the old woman who lived one apartment room below his.

"Good morning, Mrs. Sachi!" Momiji waved and smiled.

"Morning? Good afternoon is more like it", laughed the elderly woman. "Going out somewhere? Meeting your girlfriend?"

"Nah!" Momiji snickered.

"Alright then. Have a good day."

"You as well!" Momiji ran out of the apartment before conversation came up.

* * *

_'Girlfriend'... _Now why'd she have to go and bring that up? Of all things... I never even had a girlfriend.

Just...

Right then a car swerved and almost ran right into him but with rabbit-like reflexes he avoided it.

"Watch where your driving, asshole!" yelled some anonymous voice next to him.

Momiji stride a few blocks away.

He saw the tall apartment building with lots of windows. He tried looking for the last one on the third highest floor. The shades were opened. He must be home! Momiji ran inside.

* * *

Knock-knock

Momiji waited impatiently for someone to answer. The door creaked open.

"Momiji?" Yuki smiled inviting him in. "What are you doing here?"

"I've missed you. How long has it been?" Momiji gently hugged him.

"Two days ago..."

He closed the door behind them.

Momiji took off his shoes as Yuki poured some tea for the two of them. Momiji threw his coat on the back of Yuki's desk chair. He gazed at some papers on his desk. They were full of letters, and notes.

"How's work?" Momiji asked.

"It's alright." Yuki was an artist. A very good one at that. "What about you?"

"Being a waiter sucks! At least the pay is good." He took a sip of tea. "I've been wondering..."

Yuki looked up from his cup.

"Momiji... if this is anything about Ha"

"No! Don't say it!" Momiji slammed his cup down on the nice wooden coffee table. "I just want to know... Did you ever... Find him yet?"

Yuki gave a sympathetic face.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone. This is my newest story. Thank you for reading. And I also thank everyone else who has ever read, review, skimmed through, or heard of my stories.

Stay tuned for chapter 2! haha.

For uncut version go to my Mediaminer account link shown on my profile.


	2. Proposal

**What I Love About You**

All characters are (c) Natsuki Takaya

Don't like, don't read.

ENJOY :3

WHAT I LOVE ABOUT YOU- ch.2

"I just want to know... Did you ever... Find him yet?"

Yuki gave a sympathetic face.

"I'm sorry."

"No. Forget it. It was presumptuous of me..." Momiji sighed. His face got a little crimson, and patches of sweat streamed down his face.

"You don't look too good. Are you feeling ill?"

"N-no, I'm...fine..." He tried to get up but he stumbled.

"Momiji, your sick, lie down." Yuki offered a hand and lead him to his bed to sleep. "Watch your head."

Yuki tucked him in and put a glass of ice water on the table next to him. He quietly shut the door.

_"Chiquitita, one day I'm going to marry you."_

_Momiji turned over to face him. He stroked his quivering fingers through the taller one's shiny white hair. _

_"Haru, you're funny."_

_"I'm serious!" He took his hand to his lips and gave it the gentlest of kisses. "I promise."_

_Momiji blushed. He never thought their relationship would blossom to this. It was magical._

_"We can adopt kids, too. I always wanted a little girl." Haru giggled._

_"Haru, I don't care what we do... as long as we're together and out of this house." Momiji began to tear. Hatsuharu wiped his eyes and pecked his forehead._

_"I promise."_

Momiji woke up with tears in his eyes several hours later. His fever seemingly had gone down and was able to walk. He opened the door and saw Yuki sitting at his desk. He propped up his glasses with his finger. He looked very busy concentrating on a new art piece.

"That's cool."

Yuki looked behind him to see the blonde up and about.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yea. Thank you. And I'm sorry."

"No, don't. I should apologize. I admit I didn't really know what I should've done, I just laid you on my bed." Yuki said.

Momiji took his coat off the chair and walked toward the door. He put on his coat and stepped into his shoes.

"You're leaving?" Yuki stood up.

"Yea. I don't want to bother you anymore."

"Oh, it's no bother. Feel free to visit anytime."

"I will", Momiji smiled.

He left.

Why is it that every time I close my eyes I dream of you?

Momiji was halfway home. He looked at his watch. It was now 5:23. He was hungry.

"I could always go to the nearest restaurant..." He tore open his pockets.

"I'm broke."

He decided to walk around to see what he would do next. _I've been having these dreams lately... Haru where are you? _He kept walking along, not paying attention to where he was going or what he was doing.

Bang.

"O-oh sorry, sir!" He apologized, bowing.

"Who the hell you callin' 'sir'!" fumed the taller man. _I know that voice!_

Authors Note:

Hello. Sorry it's so short. I haven't been in a typing kind of mood lately. Thank you for reading, and please review. Oh and by the way... "Chiquitita" is pronounced (Chik-it-tita).

unheard screams  
it seems like a cool angst filled story, but this: 'Haru took in a hand full of Momiji's liquid and massaged it through the rabbit's blonde hair, making it easy to style.' was quite disturbing.

Ashesofthesage

Thanks for reading. Yes, it's kind of disturbing, but funny as well.

TheAnimeFreak14

Very Good so far.  
Update soon!  
Ja, ne!

Ashesofthesage

Why, thank you very much. Thanks for reading. I'll try.

gure'slilinu  
i hate cliff hangers...  
update soon, like today!  
okay tomorrow then?  
how bout in oh say...five minutes!  
gure: calm down. it's not like you'll die..  
me: oh but i will!  
gure: i'll call the catarer and get the flowers aranged.  
me: please dramatic cough update soon...

hugs kisses and ale all round  
gure's lil inu

Ashesofthesage

Hahaha! You always have the funniest reviews! Thank you for reading my fic. You too, Gure. lol. Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I was in a bit of a writers block situation again.

Please read chapter 3!


	3. Rising Stars

**What I Love About You**

All characters are (c) Natsuki Takaya

Don't like, don't read.

ENJOY :3

WHAT I LOVE ABOUT YOU- ch.3

"O-oh sorry, sir!" He apologized, bowing.

"Who the hell you callin' 'sir'!" fumed the taller man. _I know that voice!_

"Kyo!" Momiji smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Shush, will ya?" Kyo sneered.

"I could hardly recognize you with that hat and sunglasses. Training to be a secret agent or something?" Momiji giggled imaging Kyo spewing ridiculous lines like, 'Sohma, Kyo Sohma' with a champagne glass like he was James Bond.

"Shut up you twerp. You know how it is."

Kyo has been a model for 4 years now. It was Shigure who suggested this. He said that he would never be able to beat Yuki but should put his athletic body to some good use and become a model. But, before it was too late, Shigure had already hired an agent and put him through the modeling business.

"How is your modeling career coming along anyway?"

"I hate it." Kyo huffed.

"I bet the pay is good."

"Yea... I guess."

"Lucky..." Momiji sighed. "Anyway, what did you say you were doing here again?"

"I didn't. I don't know... my agent gave me this address. I'm looking for a..." Kyo picked up the card out of his coat pocket and squinted at the small text. "'Shiro Kazahaya'?"

"Kazahaya? Never heard of 'im", Momiji nodded. Kyo sighed.

"Why do you need to meet him?"

"Some photo shoot bullshit." Kyo walked off.

"Hey! Where're you going?" Momiji walked with him.

"Home, where else?"

"So soon?"

"Yea." Momiji stopped walking and turned the other way. He smiled. He remembered all those times when he was younger and he used to piss Kyo off all the time. _Those were the days... 10 years ago... When I was with... him. _

_-_

_-_

Before he knew it, he was back at his apartment. He slid open the main door and trudged upstairs. He made it up a few flights of stairs before he reached his own. There it was, apartment 313. His same boring, messy home. Everyday the same thing... wake up to a messy house, go to sleep to a messy house. Why couldn't I have a better life? A successful life? Yuki, an artist. Kyo, a model. What do I need to do to be a winner? I'm just some common waiter who can't even find my first love... Before he stepped in he picked up the newspaper on his welcoming mat.

"At least I have something to read tomorrow..."

Momiji gracefully slid open his apartment door, stepping on an old foam coffee cup from weeks past. Momiji stepped off his shoes and hung up his coat, which accidentally missed the hook and fell to the ground.

Frustrated, he kicked his coat into the wall.

"Jerk!" he yelled.

He sulked over to his bedroom and threw his dirty clothes in the hamper. He put on a fresh pair of boxers and some oversized grey socks. But not before he threw the newspaper in his bathroom.

He went over to the TV, switched it on, and flopped on the couch. He grabbed the remote next to him and flipped through channels. Lazily, he dropped his feet on the coffee table before him so he can get more comfortable.

"I need a housekeeper..."

The next morning Momiji woke up at 1:00 in the afternoon. He rolled off the bed, stretched, and made his way to the bathroom. He relieved himself while flipping threw yesterdays paper.

"Horoscopes..." he murmured. He found Pisces.

_An admirer may be a bit too interested and yes, that is possible. So if they suddenly ask more of you than you're even remotely ready to give, don't back down. Just say no._

He stared at it hesitantly. He crunched it in his fist and threw it over his shoulder. He started to cry.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" he sobbed. He wiped, flushed and washed his hands and his face so he wouldn't give of any impression whatsoever of sadness.

"Hello?" he slowly opened the front door.

"Yo", the younger sandy haired male said.

"Hiro?" Momiji gasped.

AUTHOR's NOTE:

Hey all. My apologies for the shortage of words.

LunarIce 

:scary kagura eyes: update son... PWEASE? AND, YES, THE PART WHERE HARU SMEARS MOMIJII'S LIQUID THROUGH HIS HAIR WAS DISTURBING IN THE GREATEST SENSE! .

Ashesofthesage

Haha! I enjoyed that part, too. Not so sure if alot of people agree with it though... . Oh well. Thank you so much for reading:)

TheAnimeFreak14  
I can tell this is going to be a great fic.  
In my house I'm the biggest fic guru.  
I read fic from rated G to R.  
But this out of all the Fruits Basket fics.  
This one is my favorite.  
Keep up the good work.  
Ja, Ne

Ashesofthesage

o.o wow, thank you so much. You made my day! Im glad you find enjoyment in reading my fics. Thank you so much for reading!

DarknessRose63  
I loved it and want more to read . I not going to beg you to write more if you dont want to but you left it at a clift hanger. Thats the way i all ways leave it my friends hate it too. I love the Haru and Mommji action thats great. images it

Ashesofthesage

Thank you. dont worry there's still quite alot left to go. Momiji and Hatsuharu are a very fascinating couple, arent they:P Thanks again.

pinkishy-baobao  
oh yu havto continue this is one of the cutest haru x momiji fics ever! cant wait for more update soon! i realli love this and oh yah pls try to make the chapters longer! omg i love this fic

Ashesofthesage

Thank you. Really appreciate it. :) I'm trying to make the chapters longer... so please bear with it at the time .

unheard screams  
omg...:tear: i hate stories that have long lost loves! waah! update soon!

Ashesofthesage

Thanks for reading :) I'll clear up the Haru mystery in good time. :)

Cya in What I Love About You ch.4...


	4. There's No Stopping Us

**What I Love About You**

All characters are (c) Natsuki Takaya

Don't bother me if you don't like it...

ENJOY :3

WHAT I LOVE ABOUT YOU ch.4

"Hello?" he slowly opened the front door.

"Yo", the younger sandy haired male said.

"Hiro?" Momiji gasped.

"In the flesh." Hiro said calmly.

Momiji looked at the very least confused. He hasn't seen Hiro in about 4 years!

"w-what're you doing here!" Momiji quickly tried to cover up the indecentness of his boxers.

"I'm here to help."

"Help?"

Hiro began studying Momiji's current living situation. He took off his shoes and threw Momiji his jacket. He picked up what looked to be a shirt with his foot giving off the impression of disgust.

"From the look of this place, it looks like you'll need a lot of my help..." he sighed.

"Now, what does that mean?" Momiji shouted and closed the door.

"I'm helping you clean your place up, right?"

"That's news to me!"

Hiro made his way, dodging broken glass and candy wrappers, to his kitchen. Momiji followed. He opened the cabinet under the sink and rummaged through whatever it was that was in there.

"No Windex, no Clorox... and please tell me you've heard of 409!"

"I DO have soap, though." Momiji said.

"That's great..." Hiro sighed, "Do you have a bucket, at least?"

"Somewhere around here..."

"Go look for it, will ya?" Hiro said closing the cabinet.

"I can't! I have to go to work. I'm already running behind." Momiji said looking at the clock.

"Ugh. Alright. I'll go out and buy some things." Hiro said heading towards the door. He put his shoes on and jacket and walked out.

"I am so confused. What is he doing here?" Momiji thought aloud.

He walked to the bathroom and turned the shower head on. He slipped off his boxers and threw them into his overflowing hamper. He stepped in the nice hot water of his shower. Just what he needed. He picked up the soap and lathered it in his hands. He took his time as he cleaned himself. Then he remembered Hiro took up much of his time so he quickened his pace.

After he was done, he tied a towel around his waist and another lay on his head. He went into his room and opened the last drawer of his bureau. He pulled out a pair of black pants and a white long-sleeved shirt. He dried his hair with the towel that was on his head and threw it on the floor next to his bed. Then he took off the towel around his waist and dried the rest of his dripping body. He threw the towel where he threw the last one and slipped on a pair of clean underwear. Then, he jumped into his black pants and tossed on his white shirt. All set for work.

He went over to the front door and slipped on a pair of nice black shoes. He grabbed for his jacket when the doorbell rang. He opened the door.

"I'm back." Hiro said with shopping bags under his arms. He took his shoes off and his jacket and put down the bags in the kitchen.

"Um... listen I'm heading out now. I'm giving you my key incase you have to run out or something. But if your going home just put it under the mat by the door, okay?" Momiji said handing Hiro the key, "Don't let anyone see you putting it there, though."

"Alright." Hiro put the key in his pocket.

"I should be back by 8:00." Momiji left.

* * *

Momiji exited his apartment and called for a taxi.

"Kuidokoro bar Toki, please." He said to the driver.

10 minutes later he reached his destination. He paid the driver and walked in. He took off his shoes and slipped on custom slippers and hung up his coat. He went into the kitchen.

"Sohma! Table 4!" said one of the employees.

"Alright." Momiji said and tied his apron around his waist. He headed out of the kitchen and over to table 4.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Momiji said to the young couple.

"Yes. She would like a..."

"happoshu, please" the young lady said, smiling.

"That sounds good. Make it two." He smiled at her.

"I'll be back with your drinks." Momiji said.

* * *

4 hours later he was done for the day. He got the money he earned for the day and headed toward the door. He got his shoes on and jacket and ran out.

He called for a taxi but none stopped for him. He continued walking the rest of the way home. Just then a black car stopped in front of him. The door opened and a voice appeared.

"Get in," it said.

"Excuse me!" Momjii yelled. A figure emerged from the shadiness of the car. It was Kyo!

"It's me, you idiot!"

"Oh..." Momiji giggled at his foolishness. He got in the passengers seat.

"Why didn't you tell me who Shiro Kazahaya was?" Kyo said looking a bit pissed.

"I don't. Why?" Momiji said inching away from Kyo who looked like he would attack at any given moment.

"Don't fuck with me! You knew damn well who it was!"

"No! Honestly! Why? Who was it?"

Kyo whispered the name.

"What?" Kyo repeated the name in the same volume.

"I can't hear you."

"IT WAS YUKI, ALRIGHT!" Kyo yelled. Momiji couldn't help but laugh.

"Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry! What happened?"

_(Flashback of Kyo)_

_Kyo walked around the streets looking for the apartment building scribbled on the piece of paper. He found it. Then, he walked in and went to the designated room number that was given._

_He knocked on the door._

_"One minute!" he heard._

_"Why does that voice sound familiar?" Kyo asked himself. The door opened. All was silent._

_"What...the..." they both said._

_"What do you want you stupid cat!" Yuki yelled._

_"What are you doing here! I thought Shiro Kazahaya lived here!" Kyo shouted._

_"Yea. That's me." _

_"I'm going to kill Shigure!" Kyo yelled and ran out._

_"What an idiot..."_

_(End of flashback)_

Momjii continued laughing.

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled.

"Wait... why would you kill Shigure?" Momiji looked puzzled.

"When I told you that he hired me an agent, what I actually meant was that he hired himself to be my agent..."

"I see." Momiji said. "But I seriously didn't know anything about Yuki being Kazahaya."

"Fine..."

"Where are we going?" Kyo asked. I told him my apartment.

Ten minutes later we reached my apartment. I opened the door, thanked Kyo, and closed the door again. I walked inside and trudged up the stairs. _I wonder if Hiro's still here. _

I made it to my door and looked under the mat. The key wasn't there. He must still be here. He opened the door and took his shoes off and jacket.

"Wow." Momiji said. His apartment was nearly descent.

"Your here. Finally." Hiro said coming out of the bathroom.

"I didn't know I had a floor..." Momiji said.

"Yea. Well, I'm not done yet. So, I was thinking about coming back tomorrow to vacuum and finish up. You have a vacuum, right?"

Momiji pointed to his closet. "In there, I think."

Hiro went over to the closet, opened it and checked. "Okay, good." He closed it. "I'm leaving now."

"Alright. Be careful." Momiji waved him off.

"I think I'll be safer out there than in this dump." Hiro sneered and left.

"How mean!" A minute later the door opened again.

"I forgot to give you this back." Hiro tossed him his key.

"Oh yeah."

"Later." Hiro left for good this time.

* * *

Momiji got undressed and flopped down on his bed. He was too tired to do anything else. Slowly, slowly he drifted off into a deep sleep.

_"Haru, what're you doing?" Momiji crept up behind him. Haru was on the computer._

_"Looking up something..." Haru said not taking his eyes off the screen._

_"Looking up what?"_

_"Airplane tickets."_

_"Are we going somewhere?"_

_"Well... it's up to you." Haru smiled._

_"Really? Where, where?" Momiji squealed excitedly._

_"I was thinking... maybe England? Or Germany?"_

_"England... would be great."_

_"Alright! England it is!" Haru laughed. "I was thinking about getting a job to pay for the tickets."_

_"But what about Akito?" Momiji whispered._

_"You want Akito to come, too!"_

_"Seriously... what would Akito think?" Haru had a stern face on him. For a minute he looked a little bit mad._

_"I don't know... and I don't care."_

* * *

"Haru!" Momiji yelled shooting straight up in bed. He was sweating terribly and had a scared look. He reached into the pitched black room in front of him. "Don't go! Don't leave me!" Momiji dropped right back down to his pillow.

And then... the tears came.

* * *

Authors Note:

Hey. I'm quite pleased with how this story's coming out. Also, sorry for the wait. I had to upload **Sick of Secrets **and **Katze und Ratte**.

Hyacinthus  
(

Oh no... where's Haru?

Update soon!

Ashesofthesage

You'll just have to find out:P

suishoku-ketsurui

OMG! i loved it! you must hurry w/ the next chappy please!

Ashesofthesage

Thanks! Sorry, but I must also upload SOS and KuR. ' . '

Diamond Lotus  
YAY! A MOMIJI STORY! They're so rare, but so wonderful. huggles Momiji-usagi You're going to do more Momiji and Haru shounen ai, right:) My favorite pairing. I'm thinking of making a C2 community for Momiji stories and I'd definitely love to include yours if I do (I've only found 4 Momiji stories to far. And one of them is mine. So sad. So sad.) But I can't put your's in if its R...so...I don't know. Just keep writing because it's real cute. Oh, even though I'm not a big Kyo fan, I had to laugh thinking of him as a model. ;) He'd kill the camera people though lol.

Ashesofthesage

Yea, they are pretty rare. I'll defiently think about making another one, though. You SHOULD start a C2 community! Why no rated R ones...? I just HAD to make Kyo a model! I mean, just look at his hot body! lol. Yea, he'd definently leave them in scars...

unheard screams  
:thumbs up: excellent! kyos a model, nya haha!

Ashesofthesage

Heh heh. Kyo would make one hot model, though...

gure'slilinu  
loved it!  
i don't know if i reviewed you last time...  
but i'm really sorry if i didn't!  
GOMEN NASAI!  
gure: you are not ritsu...  
me: but i can be!  
gure: you were born in the year of the rabbit.  
me: so.  
gure: so this story is kinda about you...  
me: yeah! momitchi-kun acts just like me!  
gure: you're room is proof of that.

hugs kisses and ale all 'round  
gure's lil inu

Ashesofthesage

It's alright. Thanks anyway! Ritsu! WHERE! (loves Ritsu)

DarknessRose63  
Ya, another clif hanger. I want more, damn bugging writer self inside of me and my naging friends to stop leaving them at hangers. Mawhahaha! tourching souls is sounds fun. Can i help.

Ashesofthesage

Heh, I love leaving my readers at suspense. Torture is F.U.N. "Can i help" did you just ask me if you can help? Get back to me on that one.

TheAnimeFreak14  
Ah. 'Twas very good.  
Ami (as barry white):Yes very good, what did you think Yumi?  
Yumi (as barry white):It made me giggle.  
Very Good Story.  
I'm hanging on to the words.  
Update Soon  
Ja, Ne  
Ami & Yumi: BYE BYE BU!

Ashesofthesage

Thank you all very much :3


	5. Moment of Paradise

_**What I Love About You**_

All characters are (c) Natsuki Takaya.

Dont bitch if you dont like it...

ENJOY :3

WHAT I LOVE ABOUT YOU- ch.5

_"Intensity is the name of the game -- and you're oh-so-game to play. If your companion isn't, you can lure them closer with a couple of innocent questions -- or just have a heart-to-heart with your best bud." Hatsuharu read from the paper._

_"Do you actually beleive those stupid things?" I asked, sitting down at the porch table across from Haru._

_"Yea, its fun to." Haru smiled and put aside the news paper and grabbed his tea cup. "Why? Dont you?"_

_"No way!" I took a sip of my tea. Haru laughed._

_"Momiji, do you have something you want to ask me?" Haru took a sip._

_"What!" I spit out my tea. "W-where would you get that idea!"_

_"Umm... your horoscope?" Haru sad dabbing his face with a napkin. "Thanks for the tea."_

_"Sorry..." I giggled._

_Its so peacful out today. As if nothing can ever go wrong. Especially with Haru beside me. _

_Haru hummed a tune._

_"Whats that?" I asked._

_"It's just some song that remindes me of you."_

_"How does it go?" _

_Haru turned his head to look at me, the ever so curious rabbit. He smiled. "Thats for me to know... and you to find out... chiquitita."_

* * *

I awoke the next day. I was still sweating and I couldnt breathe as good. I rose from my bed and trudged to the bathroom. I did my usual habbit of reaching for my morning paper. But my paper was no longer there.

"What?" I looked around. "Wheres my paper!"

"You mean this?" Hiro said with a newspaper at hand.

"H-how did you get in here!"

"You leave the door open! How indescent! What if you had a visitor over, oh say ME, and they saw you take a leak? How digusting would that be? Have you no shame, or do you like exposing yourself in front of people?"

"Shut up. Get out!" I closed the door on him. I began flipping through my paper. "Wait a minute!" I slammed open the door. Hiro was still right there. "Where's yesterday's paper!"

"In the trash?"

"Why! I didnt read it yet!"

"It was YESTERDAY'S paper."

"What's your point?"

Hiro walked over to the living room, ignoring my 'stupidity'. I slammed the door shut again. "Little bastard." I flipped to horoscopes anyway.

* * *

"That's it! Get out!" Hiro yelled.

"Why!" I yelled back from the couch, "It's MY house!"

"Your making things all dirty again!" Hiro said while picking up my cereal mess, "Plus, its not your HOUSE. It's an apartment and you do not OWN it."

"Shut up! I have work in like an hour anyway..."

"Well, then hurry up and get ready."

"I would if you- ...you know what... nevermind..." I sighed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

I got dressed for work and was about to head out.

"Happy now?" I said putting my shoes on.

"...no," Hiro said.

I left. I headed down the street. _Maybe i'll take the bus today... _I headed for the bus stop.

5 minutes later the bus came. I got on. I was about to take my seat when the bus driver stopped me.

"That'll be 5 dollars."

"Oh, right!" I handed the man a five. I sighed and took a seat in the back.

I sat there looking distantly out the window. We stopped. I turned my head and saw a young couple cuddling. What a weird place to cuddle. I sadly sighed and faced out the window again.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" a woman's voice was heard in the front of the bus. I looked over. She looked familiar from my view. Could it be...?

"Tohru!" I yelled getting her attention.

"Oh! Momiji!" she smiled and sat down next to me. "I havent seen you in ages! How've you been?"

"Im alright. You?" I smiled. I missed Tohru so much!

"I'm good."

"So, what happeend up there?"

"Oh... I accidently stepped on someones foot." She laughed. I laughed with her.

Its amazing how many friends i've seen since... the separation.

"Tohru, where are you going?" I asked her.

"Well, I was hungry, so I thought that i'd go out to eat."

"Your kidding! I'm on my way to my job as a waitor at this really cool restaurant! You should come!"

"Your kidding! I'd love to come."

* * *

We entered the rstaurant and took off our shoes and jackets.

"Table for one?" asked the maitre de.

"Yes!" she smiled. She followed the man to her table. I headed towards the kitchen to put on my apron and get my book. I exited and walked over to Tohru's table.

"What would you like to drink, princess Tohru?" I giggled.

"Um... I'll have some green tea, please."

"Okay!"

I returned with her beverage on a serving plate. She took a sip but quickly moved it away from her mouth.

"Hot!" she laughed at her foolishness.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Im fine." she said. I sighed and smiled.

"Do you know what you want to eat?" I asked getting ready to write her order down.

"What's good here?" She looked through the menu.

"Well... in my opinion, I prefer the udon noodles."

"Okay! Sounds good!"

"Alrighty then. Udon noodles it is!"

* * *

twenty minutes later her meal was ready. I served it to her. She seemed quite pleased with the arrangements. I could tell by the sparkle in her eyes.

"Thank you Momiji! It looks delicous!" she picked up the chopsticks and begun eating. I was about to go back into the kitchen when she stopped me. "Could you possibly stay with me?"

I looked around. It wasnt at the very least crowded at all. They wouldn't need me back in the kitchen for a while. I nodded in agreement and sat across from her.

With the candle light in between us she looked very pretty. She's definently matured since last I saw of her. She's become quite the attractive women. Not to say she never was...

"I wanted to ask you something..."

"Huh? What is it?" She took a sip of her tea.

"Um... well... have you seen Yuki lately?" She looked away. Whats with the curiosity about Yuki? Has she been looking for him?

"Actually, yes. I've seen him just a couple days ago."

"Really? Is he doing good?"

"Yea, I think so." I said reasuringly, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, well. It's just been awhile." She picked at the green objects on her plate. "Whats this stuff?"

"I dont know." I said. She extended her utensils with the green on it to my mouth.

"Try it," she smiled. I opened my mouth and took in the green thing. The taste developed to my senses.

"It's a leek." I said. Moments later we laughed about it. Remembering Kyo's fancy for leeks.

* * *

We talked for another 30 minutes about what went on during our long time no see. I had to go because a crowd was drawn in.

"Well, I have to get back to work." I said getting up.

"Oh... okay." she looked disappointed.

"Maybe we can talk again over some tea next time?" I suggested.

"Really? Okay!" she smiled. "How much was the meal?" she asked pulling out her wallet.

"It's my treat."

* * *

A/N:

hey people. sup?

KumiTsukiChihiroItaiRindesayu  
Yet again, TheAnimeFreak14 reccommended this to me.  
It's very good, don't you agree, Dokori?  
Dokori: Yes, how 'bout you, Kumi?  
Kumi: It made me laugh!  
All: UPDATE SOON!

Ashesofthesage

Wow. Thank you so much! -

TheAnimeFreak14  
Me: Very Good Chapter.  
Your artwork is great.  
The fics you write, and the art you do.  
Make a Doujinshi.  
Sell it under permission of the creator.  
You'll rake in cash.  
What do you think Jamie?  
Jamie (my girlfriend): I agree.  
I think it would make a great Doujinshi.

Me & Jamie: Update Soon!  
Ja,ne

Ashesofthesage

Oh, thank you! Thanks for looking at my gallery. Means alot. How do I do that?

WindyWolf   
I lurve Miji fics! You ish a good author! WindyWolf ish impressed!

Ashesofthesage

Thank you, thank you. Momiji fics are so kool , arnt they?

Miomi  
Good job! Where, oh, where could our darling Ox be...?

Update soon! I'm hooked!

Ashesofthesage

in mysterious voice I'll never tell... lol. you'll just have to wait and see what ive got in store for ox boy.

Slow Motion Runner   
This is amusing, very amusing. A crazy bachelor Momiji waiting for his prince charming(no offence, Yuki.). I loved it when he yelled at his coat. Priceless! XD

Kyou's a model! I can just see it: Kyou: Stop taking pictures already! I can't freaking take it anymore! storms off the catwalk

Uh...yeah. Don't tell me Hiro's going to stalk him or something!

There's one thing that bothers me, though...Chiquita! WTF?

Later!

Ashesofthesage

Thank you very much. lol poor kyon... Don't worry, Hiro's not stalking him! His reasons will come up soon enough... soon enough. chiquitita is a nickname for Momiji from Haru. It's also a song... the song is a symbol its self of the story.

Dark-Kit  
Oh my god... Its so sad! Please make Haru come back, for Momiji's sake at least! And he better come back soon or I'm gonna go in there and hit him upside the head! Good job though, keep it up!

Ashesofthesage

Oh my, his presence will be known soon enough! please dont hit the characters! lol.

unheard screams  
HIRO cleans! dear god, what has the world come to? lol. poor momiji. what happened to haru? T.T and i loved kyo here! haha yuki and kyo still hate eachother. :P update soon!

Ashesofthesage

Hello my good friend. I know, its odd isnt it? lol, it'll all be explained in good time. update "Ashes" asap! lol.

* * *

Well, thats all for today. I'll work on Katze und Ratte next time...

Also, check out unheard scream's fic, "Ashes" its really kool. It's Yuki/Kyo


	6. Waste Me

_**What I Love About You**_

All characters are (c) Natsuki Takaya

Don't bitch to me if you don't like... I have way better things to do.

ENJOY :3

WHAT I LOVE ABOUT YOU- ch.6

I decided to walk back home tonight. I was overcome by a refreshing feeling of joy and happiness. I guess it was because of the sudden arrival of Tohru. I'm so glad I got to see her after so long!

I remember the time when I treated the four of us to go the onsen and I ended up sleeping with her! That really ticked Yuki and Kyo off! But it was so funny. And that other time when we met at papa's building and I told her about my mom and we cried together... or that other time when...

"Hey, you! Come here!" I heard a voice from the shadows of a dumpster. This could not be good.

I continued walking with my head high, pretending I heard nothing. _Ignoring, ignoring, ignoring..._

"I'm talking to YOU." said the mans voice again. I continued to ignore him and walked on.

Within seconds, I had been surrounded by a small group of men. There must've been four or five but... they looked mad...

I'm scared.

"Where do you think your going?" threatened the leader guy. He was tall, kind of thin, short black hair. He was wearing a big black shirt and baggy jeans with chains. He had a nose piercing and a lit cigarette in his chapped lips. "Your one pretty boy."

"Yo, man. Don't fuck with me or my cousin will kick your punk ass!" I yelled. Damn, I wish I took karate like the others...

"Well, I don't see your cousin anywhere."

I really wish Kyo picked me up today...

"What do you want from me?"

What happened next explained the whole thing...

* * *

I was stripped completely naked and tied to a dumpster. One of the men went through my pockets and took all my money, some gum, and my apartment keys. The other guys were cheering and taking pictures of poor defenseless me.

"Let's see what you've got..." said the leader as he thrusted down his pants and got behind me. **(note: for unedited story, see my mediaminer link on my profile)**

Several hours had past since they untied me and left. I could still feel them inside of me. Everything around me was so fuzzy, unclear. I slowly crawled to my clothes that had been tossed aside. They were mangled and torn. Dirt and footprints had found its way all over them. They were unwearable. I tried to stand up but I just dropped right back down. God, how it hurt! I can't get those faces out of my mind! I'm scared... I am really scared...

"Where are you now, Haru?" I asked the nights sky. I sat in a puddle of blood, semen, and tears.

* * *

It was well past midnight. It was probably 3am. I had the hardest time walking back home. Luckily my jacket had survived most of the violence that has been done to my belongings.

'I should call for a taxi' I thought. Then I remembered that I had been robbed. I was left alone with no money, no keys, and undealable scars. As I walked down the street I had to squat a little. I walked like a drunken man. As women walked by they gave me nasty faces and spat. They thought I was up to no good. How did it end up this way?

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like forever, I had made it to my apartment. I hope Hiro was there. Otherwise I had no luck of getting inside tonight. Each and every step I took to my room the more it hurt like a bitch. After a few fleets of steps I made it.

I knocked on the door. No one answered. I knocked again. Come on, Hiro... please be there...

"Who is it?" Hiro asked opening the door. "Oh my god!"

"Hey..." I tried to say.

"What happened to you!" Hiro took my arm and lead me to the couch. I sat down slowly. The pain was still great.

"I was raped by some guys..." I said. "They took my money and my keys and ruined my clothes."

Hiro could say nothing. He just looked at me worriedly. I couldn't blame him... I wouldn't know what to say to someone who has been raped. Before now, I couldn't even imagine what that would be like.

With Hiro's help, I stepped into the bath. The warm water felt nice on my tattered skin. I stayed in there for hours, just relaxing in the warm water. Hiro then walked in with two towels for me.

"Thank you", I said. He nodded. I tried getting out of the tub but the pain just forced me to stay down. Hiro held me up. I wrapped the towel carefully around my waist and placed the other on my head.

"I'll be in the kitchen." Hiro said and left. It was so hazy in here because of the steam. I dried off my hair and wiped the mirror with the towel. I jumped back at the image before me. I looked a mess! My lip was cut, I had a black and blue mark above my eye and I had a scar on my cheek.

"What am I supposed to do now?" I asked myself. I started crying again. "I promised Tohru that I'd meet her for tea..."

* * *

I made my way to the bedroom. I carefully flopped down on the bed. I had to lie on my stomach so it won't hurt as much. How am I supposed to sleep after all that? How am I supposed to go on everyday knowing that I was so foolish as to get raped by some lower class punks? I'm a disgrace! I wonder what my family would think. What would Tohru think?

What would Haru think?

* * *

An hour or two later I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

A/N:

Hallo. Nizza, zum Sie zu treffen. Danke zu jeder, das hat und überhaupt mein Material lesen wird! Genießen Sie bitte, was ich über Sie liebe.

Hyacinthus  
Yay! Another chappie! (Or 2 since I reviewed! D)

Woohoo!

Still no sign of Haru...

HARU... Where are you?

Hahah I liked these two chapters! All da ppl are coming back!

Ashesofthesage

Hehe... all in good time. Thankies :3

Squish   
Wow! I really liked your story it is so cute! Poor Momiji Haru's gone... I fell sad for him but then again he meets everyone else.

Ashesofthesage

Yea... me too... MOVING ON!

unheard screams  
ah, my fanfiction buddy! lovely chapter! so tohru isnt with yuki? ah, yuki distances himself as usual! i do wonder what happened to akito? my computer just crashed- thank god i handnt typed up the next chapter yet '  
but anyway im looking foward to the next chapter!

Ashesofthesage

Howdy! Heh-heh... Tohru and Yuki's relationship will all be cleared up soon. Maybe the next chapter. Akito will probably be explained later... much. lol yea, thank goodness. Thanksies!

gure'slilinu  
hey there yet another good chapter!  
i'm very sick right now and i'm trying to write my fics too!  
gure: i keep telling her to go. to. bed. but she won't listen and insists on writing, reading and reviewing fics...  
me:sicks tongue out:blows nose: okay well any way guess i better go i just wanted to tell you to update real soon on what ever you can!  
by the way i love Katze und Ratte as well!

hugs kisses and ale all 'round  
gure's lil inu

Ashesofthesage

Thank you! Oooh... I hope you feel better! Listen to Shigure and get some sleep! lol, thank you.

TheAnimeFreak14  
Hello!  
Very Good Chapter as always.  
A doujinshi is like drawing a manga book.  
Use any character you want, including OC's.  
You draw it like a comic with frames.  
mandarake . co . jp  
Has great examples of Doujinshi.  
Including some rated X doujinshi.  
Chobits, Digimon, Full Metal Alchemist, InuYasha, etc...

Update Soon!  
Sayonara

Ashesofthesage

Hiya. Thank you. Oooh... now I see. Thanks for clearing that up. FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST? IM THERE!

ItaiandChihiro4Ever  
Very good chapter!  
Chihiro: Yeah, I like it too!  
Itai, Kumi, Tsuki: Very wonderful!  
All: UPDATE SOON!

Ashesofthesage

Thank yas! I'll try to update as soon as possible!


	7. True Motives

_**What I Love About You**_

All characters are (c) Natsuki Takaya

No like, no read.

ENJOY :3

WHAT I LOVE ABOUT YOU- ch.7

_"What's this? You brought a friend?" said the man._

_"Momiji, who is this?" Haru asked._

_"That's the guy who raped me..." I answered. The man approached us and looked mad. I was shaking and tighten my grip on Haru's hand. He smiled at me as if to say 'it's okay'._

_"I'm gonna break that pretty face!" said the man gripping Haru's collar. He released me and high kicked him in the jaw. The man was out. He hit the ground and didn't move. He was slowly framed in a puddle of blood._

_"Haru, is he gone? Is the bad man gone?" I asked. Haru took me in his arms and kissed my cheek._

_"He's gone," he whispered sweetly, "there's nothing there to be afraid of anymore."_

_"Momiji, are you alright? Can you sit up?" I heard a voice._

_"Did you hear that?" I asked Haru._

_"Hear what?"_

_"Momiji!"_

_"That!"_

_"Nope..." I saw Haru beginning to fade._

"_Wait! Haru, I'm not done..."_

I woke up.

So, it really was a dream...

"Momiji, are you alright? You sleep like the devil!" Hiro said.

"I saw him... I didn't want to wake up yet!" I yelled hitting my pillow. "It's not fair!"

"A...are you having those dreams again?" Hiro said.

"What?"

"Those dreams... about Haru..."

"How did you know?"

"I can hear you... you scream out his name."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Hiro... what happened? What do you know about Haru!"

"...Nothing. How could I know? We weren't really that close... not that close at all..." Hiro looked angry.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing! Okay?" He yelled. "Anyway... it's morning so I thought I should wake you up."

I looked over to my alarm clock. 8:30! He woke me up this early for no reason!

* * *

**HIRO**

I wanted to ask how he managed to sleep last night... but maybe I shouldn't bring up last night. Momiji sat, rather painfully looking, on the couch eating cereal.

"Hey! Pick those up!" I yelled pointing at the spilled flakes of cereal on the couch.

"Whoops..." said Momiji who shoveled them up with his spoon and tossed them back in the bowl.

There is a reason I come here everyday. It's not because I expect anything out of it, and it's not because messy houses bug me. It's because of... her.

She would always say how refine and gallant Momiji is. She said I always acted like a "tough guy" with no manners and no heart. But it's not true. I love her... I love Kisa.

_"You know, Hiro. I love you but you could act a little nicer to people. Like Momiji, who is always nice and never seems to have a bad day." Kisa said._

_"Kisa... I'm not Momiji." I said._

_"It's not that I want you to BE him... just more... LIKE him." _

_"Why? What's wrong with how I am?"_

_"Nothing..." Kisa looked away. I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around._

_"Kisa, what's bothering you so much?" She looked sad and forlorn._

_"Hiro, I think we should take a break..." she wept._

_"What? But why?" I was shaking. I never thought something like this would ever happen._

_"I just... I don't want to be in a relationship right now... I'm sorry." _

_"Yea right! You just rather be with Haru, am I right!" She turned around and looked at me with angry eyes. I received a slap on the face as punishment for my resentment._

_"Why would you say something like that?" she yelled._

_"I don't know! Maybe because he cares so much about you, he has manners; he's nice to you..." I could've went on and on about made up excuses for why she would like him, but I stopped so I wouldn't make myself look like a bigger idiot._

_"Hiro... I can't believe you!" she shouted and stormed out._

And that was the last time I've seen her in 2 weeks.

_"w-what're you doing here!" Momiji quickly tried to cover up the indecentness of his boxers._

_"I'm here to help."_

_"Help?"_

That's what I told him. That I was here to help. I just left out the part as to WHO I was really helping…

I was helping **us**, me and Kisa. She was the one person I would fight for and fight for and never give up on. But seeing her give up on me… even temporarily… really hurt.

'I should differ myself', I thought. I want to be someone Kisa can love no matter the circumstance. I want to be her prince.

If Kisa wants me to be more quixotic… then I'll learn from him.

Though, my first impression of Momiji's living space was surprising. How could someone of his chivalry be so… messy?

If I want to become the man Kisa will love, then I'll have to suffer the torment of cleaning this dump.

My actions may not be clear to other people… but trust me… this feels right.

* * *

A/N:

Hope this clears up all the Hiro confusion… be grateful I'm writing in my conditions…

* * *

gure'slilinu

hey there! me again!  
thanks for hoping. (not many people do)  
very good chapie!  
ya know it's kida ironic... momiji's the rabbit  
and the rabbit's supposed to be the luckiest sign  
on the chinese zodiac. and look what happens.  
i'm thinkin' about going to you're site to see what happened to momi-chan.  
well check you later!

hugs kisses and ale all 'round  
gure's lil inu

(cough cough)

Ashesofthesage

Heh, weird. Yuss, yuss, if you like yiffy yaoi stuff please do.

SomeoneInThePastOfEarth

Very good!  
I hope you update soon!

(The other girls had an appointment with my fist this morning. Hehehehe!)

Ashesofthesage

Lmao! Whats with that?

Hyacinthus

Oh no! (

Poor Momiji-kun! This wasn't a very happy chapter (

Here's to hopefully it'll get happier! Update soon!

Great job! )

Ashesofthesage

Yea, I know…sorry. It'll get better, promise ;)

Slow Motion Runner

Ok, then, so Hiro's not a stalker, just a general annoyance. Silly me. It serves me right, I can't read half the chapters in the story as it is.

Later!

Ashesofthesage

No, Hiro's not a stalker. Hope this chapter cleared that up for you… and just because Hiro's Hiro shouldn't mean you have to skip his scenes… but who am I to say what you do. Thanks for reading anyway.

TheAnimeFreak14

Poor Momiji. Getting raped on the spot.  
Where's Kyo or Haru when you need them?  
But this is a great fic. Your a very talented  
writer. I give you a 10 and $10,0,0 in cash.  
And A Cookie.

Update Soon  
Sayonara!

Ashesofthesage

Oooh a cookie!

unheard screams

noo! poor poor poor momiji-kun! (although im not going to be much more merciful in my story-gah!) T.T whyyhyy? he soo innocent! oh haru, HE NEEDS YOU! WHERE ARE YOUU:sobs:

Ashesofthesage

Lol. Love ya story by the way! Turnin out great!

Sei Kou Ki

Where the heck is Haru? XD Is he lost again?

Love it!

Ashesofthesage

Lmao! No he's not lost…


	8. Tea Date

_**What I Love About You**_

All characters are © Natsuki Takaya

No like, no read.

ENJOY :3

WHAT I LOVE ABOUT YOU- ch.8

I'm going to forget that last night ever happened. If I see Haru again I can't have THAT in my mind. I'll erase it from my memory. Even though it goes against my usual standards- I will forget it ever happened. It never happened.

"Hiro, I'm going to take a walk." I said getting dressed and slipping my shoes on.

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?" I smiled, "It's just a walk." Hiro looked at me with contemplative eyes. I left.

I need air. Being cooped up in that place doesn't fit me at all. Maybe I'll visit Yuki. I haven't seen him in a while.

* * *

"Yuki! How are you?" I smiled.

"Momiji, hi." He said allowing me in his apartment.

"Anything new?" I said looking around his apartment.

"No, not really."

"Huh? Why not?"

"I haven't really been in the mood to do much."

Yuki sighed and flopped down on the couch.

"Is something wrong?"

"… It feels like… she's here."

"What?"

"The other day I was looking out my window and I saw someone who looked just like her… Now I can't stop thinking about her…"

I felt the pressure and intensity in the room. I backed up to the door.

"Umm… Yuki maybe you should go to sleep. You don't look good."

"No… no sleep. I'm not tired." Yuki said dozing off. I took the silence as a clue he was out. I quietly left.

* * *

I walked around the city. There was nothing to do. Nothing to distract me from…

"Momiji!" a girl's voice cheerfully rolled inside my head. Am I hearing things? I turned around and there was Tohru.

"Tohru!" I smiled and walked her way.

"At first I didn't think it was you," she stopped in front of me catching her breath, "I didn't notice you without your work uniform."

"Hehe, What have you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing. How about you?"

"Uhh… nothing. Nothing since I've seen you last." I faked a smile. "But hey, since we're here… do you want to have our little tea date?"

"Yes!" she had a huge smile on. How cute.

* * *

We sat down at the nearest tea house. We were facing each other. I noticed her coat hadn't been very suited for this type of chilly weather.

"Are you cold?" I said about to take my jacket off to give to her.

"No, no! I'm fine!" she said reassuringly.

We both ordered our tea.

"What were you doing in this part of town?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm just sort of exploring."

"It's not too safe for a girl to be off on her on. And in a city no less."

"Yea, I know."

"Here you are." The waitress gracefully put our tea down on the table.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

* * *

Over the past 45 minutes we talked about the good old days. The culture fest, the onsen trip, the first day of my freshmen year… hearing it all and talking about really made me miss it.

We stood up, put our coats on. I left money on the table.

"Where do you live?" I asked.

"Oh just an apartment outside the city."

We walked around for a little bit and talked some more. Before I knew it, it turned dark.

"I'm sorry, but I really should cut it here. I have work early tomorrow and I need sleep." I said.

"I understand. Thank you so much for the wonderful day!" she smiled.

"Yes. Um… but I was wondering…"

"What?" she asked.

"Am I… the only one you've seen since 10 years ago?"

She looked like she had to think about it. "No."

"Oh. Okay, then… bye-bye."

"Bye, Momiji!" she smiled and walked off. Maybe I should've got her a taxi… But with what money? Damn.

I walked in the direction of the apartment. This was the same street that… something happened… to me. I should stay in the street light and away from dark allies. I was about to cross an intersection when I car swerved and stopped right in front of me.

"What the fuck!" I screamed. The tinted windows slowly went down. "Kyo, you jackass! You scared the shit outta me!"

"Get in. I'll take you home."

* * *

"Why are you so jumpy?" Kyo laughed.

"What moron stops in the MIDDLE of a busy street just to pick someone up?"

"What were you doing out so late?

"I was…uh… out. With a friend."

"Who? You don't have any friends."

"Tohru." The car screeched to a halt. I fell forward almost hitting the dash board. "What was that for?"

"Did you say Tohru?" he looked at me.

"Yea. Why?"

"What did she want?" he gave me a dark glare.

"Huh? Nothing. We just talked over tea that's all."

"Talked about what? What did she say?" his grip tightened around the steering wheel.

"Just things! Nothing special! What's your problem?"

"…forget it."

* * *

2 long minutes of eerie silence passed.

"I quit."

"What?"

"The modeling career. I quit. It's not for me."

"I see… Now where do you work?"

"I'm unemployed. Don't tell Shigure… he'll get ideas." I laughed.

We made it to my apartment. He dropped me off and I waved goodbye.

_What was with his reaction to Tohru?_ I gasped.

"_Am I… the only one you've seen since 10 years ago?"_

"_No."_

_Maybe Kyo was one of those people…_

_What happened to Kyo and Tohru?_

* * *

Sorry for the wait… . I've been soo busy.

WindyWolf

Sorry about not reviewing in awile, I could never find time between school ending, I gotta watch my little brother and I just recently got a new 'specal someone'.  
I have been reading though. Get Haru in there NOW! I want him in there by the next 3 chapters or else!

Ashesofthesage

You'll just have to wait til he comes :P

* * *

Slow Motion Runner

Oh. Hiro's motives! Of course he's doing it for Kisa. slaps herself

Momiji: I am...Don Momiji of La Mancha! runs around the neighborhood in his boxers

Mother with toddler: Oh my! covers the child's eyes, but stares intently herself

Ashesofthesage

Yea… you'd think they would've seen it coming. Lol.

* * *

Gure'slilinu

:sniff sniff: it was just a dream? Hiro why'd you have to wake me up! i'm i still taking Tohru out?  
me: MOMI-CHAN GET OFF MY COMPUTER!  
momiji: aw!  
haru: what are you reading?  
momiji: O-O nothing!  
haru:reads your fic: so where the hell am i? i need to protect momiji-koi... maybe i was taken way by fairies... a mystery...  
momiji:giggles:  
me: i liked it! it did explain why he was there but then i really didn't pay any mind to him... :looks at little bro: i think all people born in the year of the ram hate messy houses...  
hiro: it's distasteful why would someone live like that?  
me:looks around: what's wrong with the way i live?  
hiro:groans:

hugs kisses and ale all 'round  
gure's lil inu

Ashesofthesage

Haha! Sorry Momi. Thanks for reading lilinu. Love your reviews.

* * *

Diamond Lotus

Oh, I feel sorry for Hiro now, too! Oh no! Is Kisa with Haru? That would be so sad for little Momiji! (I guess he's not really little anymore, seeing as he's 26 in this story!) Oh, about the C2 community, I made one for Momiji, and I added this story to it (since you changed the rating to T. M stories aren't allowed in communities. Isn't that stupid? lol!) I'm really enjoying this! Update soon!

Ashesofthesage

Thank you so much! That's awesome. But, yea it is stupid that it cant be M.

* * *

unheardscreams

yo! definetly cleared up the hiro confusion-plus it made sense! ah, kisa slapped him. HA! he deserved it for being such a sarcastic little prick when he was little. but now he's cool. gya!  
lova ya!  
unheardscreams

Ashesofthesage

Lol. Your not supposed to laugh when someone gets slapped! Lmao. Luvz 3

TheAnimeFreak14

Once again Great Chapter.

I agree with Kisa, Hiro needs to be nicer.

Kyo: It was quite good.  
Yuki: Yes, brilliant.

Me: As a token of your brilliant writing.  
I'm giving you Kyo.

Kyo: WHAT!  
Yuki: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: I'll even throw in Yuki.

Yuki: HAHAHA-- HUH!

Me: Have fun with them.  
Update Soon!.  
Ja

Ashesofthesage

Thankya Phil. Ooooh Id definently have some fun with them… O.O er, I mean… thanks for reading! -'

* * *

SomeoneInThePastOfEarth

gives you giant cookie for updating  
Hope you like the giant 6 foot tall 8 feet wide cookie I baked!

Chihiro: XX  
Itai: XX  
Tsuki: giggling with an axe behind her back  
Me: Good job, Tsuki!  
Tsuki: Thanks!  
Both: Update soon! giggling like maniacs

Ashesofthesage

Daaamn big cookie. Lol.


	9. A Reunion?

_**What I Love About You**_

All characters are © Natsuki Takaya

No like, no read.

ENJOY :3

WHAT I LOVE ABOUT YOU- ch. 9

"_Momiji!" a voice called. "Momiji, wake up!"_

"_Who's there?"_

"_Whattya mean 'who'? It's me."_

_I opened my eyes. I was in my bedroom. But Haru was here!_

"_Haru! What are you doing here? Where have you been?"_

"_Shh. Chill, little one." He whispers patting my head. "But I can't stay. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I always think about you."_

"_No! You can't leave yet! I have to tell you something!"_

"_Sleep now. We'll talk in the morning. How about if we meet at Tokyo Tower? We'll talk then."_

"_Wait… when?"_

"_As soon as you wake up." Haru leaned over and kissed my head. "Bye, Chiquitita."_

_

* * *

_

I sat up from my bed. I felt Light- headed. How long was I asleep?

"_How about if we meet at Tokyo Tower? We'll talk then."_

Oh my god! That's right! Haru was here. He was actually here. He told me to meet him at Tokyo Tower.

I hurried to get dressed. Wait… shit! I have work today. I should skip. No, wait, I need money. Dammit all!

I threw my clothes off and looked for my work clothes. I looked at the clock. I have work in 30 minutes. Shit. And Tokyo Tower is out of my way.

I ran out of my room and to the door to slip my shoes on. Looks like Hiro's not here, why should he be? The house is spotless.

I left.

* * *

I walked in the direction of the bus stop. But I have no cash… damn. I guess I'll have to walk.

I practically ran in the direction of the tower. I don't care if I knock people over. I just have to see Haru!

* * *

25 mins later…

I'm here… finally. I sat down to breathe.

Where's Haru? I looked around. Maybe he's not here yet. Or maybe… he was here but he left! No! He HAS to be here. I'll stay a little while longer.

5 mins later…

He'll be here… I know it.

I don't know what I'd do if I don't see him… it's been way too long. 10 years is far too long.

"Who are you waiting for?" said a voice.

"What?" I looked up. It was a woman. She looked a little younger than me.

"It looks like your waiting for someone. And by the look of you face I'd say they were pretty important to you."

"Huh? Oh… yea. I am waiting for someone."

The girl sat down next to me. She had long black hair and was wearing a school uniform. "I'll keep you company." She said.

"Um… it's okay, you don't have-"

"What do they look like? Is it a girl?"

"What?"

"Are you looking for your girlfriend?" She looked at me with soft gray eyes.

"No. Not a… girlfriend." Her eyes…

"Oh… then it's a friend from the past, isn't it?"

"How did…"

"Oh, I just know." She smiled.

"Um… I should go. I'm gonna be late for work. Well, actually I'm already late… but…" I stood up and turned around to face her. "Bye!"

"But what about your friend?"

"I'll just have to meet them again… later!" I ran.

"What a strange guy… but he sure was cute!" the girl giggled.

* * *

Man! Why couldn't I have woke up earlier! Now I lost my chance to see Haru! I hate work! But that girl… her eyes… they reminded me of Haru. It felt as though he was actually there looking at me, and talking to me.

Oh, Haru… come back to me soon!

* * *

30 minutes later…

"Momiji! You're late!" yelled my boss.

"I know, I'm sorry!" I apologized, trying to catch my breath.

"I'm deducting money from your pay."

"No! please don't! Money's really rough for me these days…"

"Well, you should've thought about that BEFORE you chose to be late."

"It's not like I could help being late! I had no money for a cab, MUCH LESS for bus fair! So I had to walk to work this morning, not to mention I was held up because a foreigner asked for directions. Are you saying that I shouldn't put my life on hold for some poor bastard from out of the country? I guess I COULD of just screamed 'no' in his face without trying to understand him, but that's YOUR method isn't it? Not listening to other people, just doing what makes YOU feel good!"

"…" he slowly turned and walked away. Maybe I over did it? Foreigners are always a good excuse!

Damn, I think Hiro is rubbing off on me…

* * *

After hours of work I finally got my paycheck. Damn, he actually did give me less this time.

I walked outside.

Walking home in the dark… makes me feel very uncomfortable. But I guess I have… What's that?

There was a car parked in front of the restaurant. It was Kyo! I walked over and got inside.

"Hi, Kyo!" I smiled.

"Yo." He said. Was he in a bad mood?

* * *

"Um… can I ask you something?" I said before we got to my block.

"What?"

"Why do you always pick me up? I mean, when we were younger you used to… I don't know… hit me, make me cry, yell at me, call me names like stupid, retarded, idiot… did I mention all the hitting?"

"Well gee, excuse me for wanting to be a little nicer."

"Now THAT is just not like you. What happened?"

"I think I should be asking YOU that."

"What?" Kyo stopped the car outside my apartment.

"Hiro told me everything."

"About what?"

"Don't play dumb! You know what I'm talking about!"

"No… I…"

"That night… when… when you got raped."

"H-he told you?"

"Yea. And what's with you acting like nothings ever happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you smile… it's not like it was before. When you smile it's so empty."

"Listen, Kyo… thank you for worrying. But I'm okay now."

"The hell you are." He huffed.

"Really. I forgot all about it. But could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Could you not tell anyone about this? Especially… Haru."

"Haru? I haven't heard that name in a while." He smiled. I frowned.

"Well… bye. And thank you for always picking me up."

* * *

Wow… Kyo sure has changed a little from 10 years ago. I wonder… maybe he's found someone he could love…

"_Am I… the only one you've seen since 10 years ago?"_

"_No."_

Maybe… Kyo and Tohru… were…

"_What did she want?"_

That time… when I told Kyo I just met with Tohru. His eyes… they looked hurt.

So… maybe they… fell in love?

* * *

A/N:

Sorry about the wait. I haven't been to my computer in a long time… I was too busy ROLLING IN ZE HAY! Erm… no… I was just out.

I got an e-mail saying that were not allowed to answer the readers questions at the end of every chapter anymore… WHICH BITES!


	10. A Visit To The House Of Heartbreak

_**What I Love About You**_

All characters are © Natsuki Takaya

If you do not like this, then do not read this.

ENJOY :3

WHAT I LOVE ABOUT YOU- ch. 10

_Should I ask Kyo about it? Eh… probably not. He'll just scold me like usual. Maybe… no. Tohru wouldn't even clarify who she seen over the 10 year separation when I asked her… so I doubt she'll tell me something like that. _

_Then there's Yuki. Had someone broke his heart? Is that why he's so down lately?_

Momiji lay on his bed, not even trying to sleep.

_Strange things have been happening to me lately… there's Hiro's sudden arrival, Kyo appeared, and I met with Tohru again… It's almost as if everyone's getting back together. Just like the good old days._

_But it's not the same without Haru._

* * *

The next day…

* * *

"I'm outtie." I said waving bye to Hiro. "By the way…"

"Hm?"

"What are you still hanging out here for?" I asked. Not that I mind his company.

"Oh… um… because… because your bound to make a mess of things!" he retorted back.

_Why do I have the feeling that that's not the only reason?_

"Okay, bye." I left.

* * *

_Okay, I'm on my way to Yuki's… I have to find out about his heartbreak. Not because I'm nosey, I'm just concerned. Not to mention, it might have something to do with Kyo and Tohru._

I knocked on his door. Seconds later there was an answer.

"Yuki!" I smiled.

"Hey." He said and allowed me inside. I threw my shoes off and sat on his couch.

"How've ya been, Yuki?"

"I'm alright, you?" he asked making his way to the kitchen to make tea. I got up and followed him.

"Um… I've been okay." I said peeking into the kitchen. "Wow! This place is a mess!"

"Oh… yea. Well, I can't cook worth a damn, so… yea. Pretty self explanatory." I laughed.

"Oh yea. Kyo told me about your little meeting a while ago. He was pretty surprised, he said." I laughed again.

"Oh… yea, that." Yuki sighed. "It was Shigure's idea on a pen name. He actually chose it for me too." He laughed a little. I laughed along.

"I didn't know you took pictures of models." I added curiously.

"I don't. It was Shigure's sick prank. Though, I do photograph." Yuki said.

"I miss Shigure! When have you seen him last?"

"Probably a month ago?" Yuki thought.

"Where does he live? Same house?" I asked.

"Yes… he likes that house. And now that we're all out of it, it has a better chance of staying in one piece." I laughed. Yuki handed me my tea cup. I blew on it. We walked to the living room and sat across from each other.

"Speaking of which… who else have you kept in contact with since you know…"

Yuki looked at me. His eyes were dark and empty. _Have I asked too much?_ "Oh, sorry. Nevermind." I drank from my tea even though it was too hot.

"Well… I still talk with Hatori." He said. _Phew…_"And Shigure obviously… oh then there was that dreaded encounter with the cat."

"You know, Hiro comes over everyday. And Kyo drives me home from work most of the time… Oh! And you'll never believe it… guess who I ran into awhile ago?"

"Who?" Yuki asked taking a sip.

"**Tohru!**"

_If I have to find out if Tohru is involved with Yuki or Kyo this was the time! _

Yuki looked pain-stricken. He had a dark look in his eyes as he concentrated on his tea. It was silent.

"R-really… that's great…" he whispered. _So he HAS met with Tohru…_

"Isn't it? I missed her so much! You should see her; she's gotten even more beautiful!" I said gleefully.

"Where do you work?" Yuki asked sternly. _He did it on purpose._

"Oh… Kuidokoro bar Toki. It's near the edge of the city."

"That's nice." He smiled somewhat.

"How about you? Do you make a lot of money with your drawings and photographs?"

"Yea."

* * *

An hour later I left. Poor Yuki… I wonder what exactly happened between him and Tohru. Heh… I wonder if we're facing the same problems with love.

"Hey, its you!" said a voice.

"What?" I turned around. It was that girl from the other day. "Oh, hello…"

"Have you met with your friend?" she asked.

"Oh… no. not yet." I said.

"Where you headed?" she asked.

"Um… home." I said. Pointing the direction of my apartment.

"Oh good! Then you can walk with me!" she said and took my arm. Too close!

"Eh? Uh… no. wait! What're you doing?" I asked.

"Can you walk me to school?" she smiled.

"I don't know…" it might not be a good idea…

"Oh come on! Please!" she gave me sad eyes. They remind me of Haru's when he would beg for me to do something naughty.

"Well… okay." I gave in.

* * *

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Momiji. What's yours?"

"I'm Aki Amaya."

5 minutes later…

"Here we are. Thank you!" she smiled.

"No problem," I said. I watched her enter the building. Reminds me of my high school days. I miss them.

I turned around and left for home.

* * *

A/N:

Thoughts on achieving chapter 10: "Where's Haru?"

Just kidding. I know where he is. But alas, he will make his appearance sooner or later.

Next chapter is going to be about the love triangle that is Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru.


	11. Flashback to a Broken Heart

Hahaha, "gleed" isn't really a WORD, per se. but I used 'glee', meaning happy, and sorta… made it a verb? ; oh well. Yes, you may use it if you will XD

**What I Love About You**

All Characters are © Natsuki Takaya

Don't read if you don't like

ENJOY :3

WHAT I LOVE ABOUT YOU- ch.11

**5 years ago, at college graduation…**

"Um, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked timidly.

"Yes?" She noticed he was fumbling with his gown and blushing. "What's wrong?"

"I-I… I love you! I've loved you since high school! Will… you please go out with me?" Yuki whispered and sighed deeply. The nervous torture was finally over.

"What?" she asked.

"I know it's kind of late to say it now on our graduation day but… I could never find the courage to tell you."

"No, I mean 'what? I can't hear you'. All the screaming and clapping is too loud." Tohru yelled over the graduating class's applauses. Yuki was flabbergasted. _You mean she didn't hear me…?_

I took her hand and lead her outside where it was quiet. "Okay…" I took a deep breathe, without stirring up my asthma. This is possibly the worst time to get an asthma attack. "As I was saying…" I looked into her eyes and took her hands in mine. "I love you."

She was surprised. She blushed. Then she looked down.

"I'm sorry, but I can't exactly say I feel the same way..."

Yuki couldn't speak. She ran back into the building.

**Weeks later…**

"Hey there Yuki," said Uotani.

"Oh… hey…" Yuki said.

"S'wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing… why are you here?"

"Just visiting." _That didn't sound believable. _

"Oh really. How's Miss Honda?"

"She's… good." She smiled.

"That's nice." I sighed.

"Why? Did something happen?" she asked.

"Nothing really… I just told her I loved her and she didn't reciprocate."

"Do you still love her?"

"Yes. I still love her. I can't stop thinking about her." Just then the door slammed open. It was Tohru!

"Y-Yuki!" she cried.

"I'll just leave." Uotani left. Tohru ran over to Yuki and hugged him.

"I've always loved you, too! It's true, before I met you I never knew what it was like to look at someone and smile for no reason! I just wanted to see if you'd wait for me! I wanted to know if I was really worth it!" Tohru cried, squeezing the poor rat into her chest.

"Miss Honda… that's crap." Tohru looked down at him. "You're always worth it." Yuki said. They kissed.

**Months later…**

"Ms. Honda… I think we should move in together." Yuki said.

"Yuki, how many times must I ask you to call me 'Tohru'?" Tohru laughed.

"Oh, sorry. It's a habit." Yuki said.

"Well, you better start or I call you 'Mr. Sohma' again."

"That's so weird! Don't!" They laughed. "Okay, Tohru. Will you move in with me?"

"Yes!" she smiled.

Later on they got an apartment in Tokyo.

"I love it!" Tohru awed as she looked around the empty apartment.

"You sure? It's kind of big…"

"Nah, its fine!" she smiled.

**Months later… (again)**

"Tohru?" Yuki murmured in his sleep. He felt her jump out of bed and run out of the bedroom. Yuki, still half awake, sat up and turned on the light next to the bed. There was a large puddle of blood where Tohru was laying.

"Tohru!" Yuki ran out and into the bathroom. There Tohru was sitting in the empty bathtub crying hysterically. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I… I… I don't know… I woke up, and it was wet, and I knew it was blood… oh, Yuki it's like a geyser…!" she sobbed.

"Tohru… do you think it was…"

**The next day…**

(At the doctors)

"Yep. It was definitely a miscarriage." Said the doctor.

"You… mean I was…"

"Pregnant. Yes." He nodded.

When they got back home, Tohru seemed to be more quite and kept to herself a lot. Sometimes she wouldn't even come out for dinner. Yuki was worried sick.

"Tohru? Can I come in?" Yuki knocked on the bedroom door.

"Yea…" she whispered.

"How long will this last?" Yuki asked sitting on the bed next to her. "You're making yourself sick."

"Well, I guess you wouldn't care, it didn't come out of YOU." she snapped back.

"Tohru… you couldn't help it… it just happens… it's not your fault." Yuki assured her and patted her head.

"You have no idea how I feel, though… Yuki, I was pregnant. I don't even know for how long! Are you ready for a kid in your life?"

"I guess not… but even if we did have a kid, it wouldn't change anything."

"I… I never wanted a child!" Tohru whacked Yuki in the stomach and hid her face in a pillow. "Can you leave me alone for a little bit longer?"

Yuki got up and walked out of the room. "A little longer" must've meant a few hours for Tohru.

"Ms. Honda… how would you say you've been lately?" asked the therapist.

"I've been normal…" Tohru lied.

"Yea right! You always mope around, barely eat, and your always in the bedroom!" Yuki said.

"Is this true?" he asked.

"Well… maybe a little…" she sighed.

"How much food would you say you consume everyday? You look entirely too thin."

"Um… normal… 3 meals a day…" she said.

"Sometimes not even two." Yuki added.

"Oh?" the therapist scribbled that on his notepad. Yuki looked at her and shrugged. "Now, Honda-san… I'm going to prescribe you to this medication. It should help with your depression if you take it regularly." He handed her a slip of paper.

They said thank you and left.

As some time went by things got a little bit easier. Tohru was eating regularly again and things seemed to go back to normal.

"How was work?" Yuki asked.

"Oh… work was fine." She smiled.

"That's good. I have a shoot I need to do down in Kyoto… so Ill be away all week." Yuki sighed.

"Oh, don't worry about it! Ill be fine here by myself." She smiled. "When do you leave?"

"In two days"

**Two days later…**

"Bye!" Yuki kissed her and left."

"Ill miss you."

"Ill miss you too." And all that lovey-dovey bullshit.

**A week later...**

Yuki came trudging up the stairs to his and Tohru's apartment. He was tired and very happy about finally seeing his girl again. As he reached the door he heard a noise. It sounded like heavy breathing... or moaning actually. (suspense) Yuki felt like his body had split in two. 'Was Tohru in there with another guy?' he thought. He nervously, yet angrily, unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"What the FUCK is going on??!" Yuki yelled as he saw the two people in his bed. One, his loving girlfriend, Tohru, and the other... his cousin??!! Oh snap. Tohru has been banging Kyo whilst Yuki was away!

"Oh my god!! Yuki, what are you doing here so soon? I thought you were coming back in a week!" Tohru screamed.

"It's BEEN a week! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry... i thought you'd be gone longer..."

"WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO LET YOU FINISH?!" Yuki stormed off in a rage. Tohru thought about whether she should catch up to him and apologize. But she decided against it. She WAS naked and she WAS kind of still on top of Kyo.

**An hour later...**

Yuki returned home. He was still pissed. Kyo had long since left and Tohru was dressed and sitting on the couch, crying.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Yuki asked.

"... I'm sorry..." she cried.

"How long has this been going on?"

"... I don't want to say," she muttered.

"What the fuck, Tohru? I leave you alone for a WEEK and I come home to you fucking that cat?"

"It was so sudden... I don't know what I was thinking..."

"That's what they all say."

"I'm so--"

"Shut up! Don't fucking apologize again! You brought this on yourself." Yuki yelled. "How long?"

"... 3 months ago..." she whispered. Yuki's heart dropped. She's been screwing around even before he left. "Do you think things would've worked out if we didn't loose the baby?"

Yuki was about to say something... but he couldn't. So he left.

The next day they broke up. Tohru went back home with her family. Yuki eventually moved to a different apartment in Tokyo. He couldn't stand the sight of his old apartment. To this day they've never communicated with each other.

(A/N:)

PLOT TWIIIST! nah... im glad i finally finished : sorry for the wait.


End file.
